Intrigues of the Court
by The Monkey Princeling
Summary: Vegeta-Sei AU with a twist: Bulma x King Vegeta


_**King** Vegeta x Bulma_

 _So yeah, wrote this little piece last summer but I was too nervous to post it due to the pairing, I wasn't sure people would like it, but lately there seems to be a demand for King Vegeta and Bulma related content. Originally this was only meant to be a "one-shot porn without plot" story, but lol lets see if my imagination allows that._

 _As a warning, this does put Vegeta in a bad light, it is dirty and it is darkish, so read at your own risk, will probably move to AO3 later :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Shit." Bulma mumbled under her breath as she missed a step, nearly dropping the basket of neatly folded clothes.

Weighted down beneath her burden, the lone slave girl moved slowly up the massive stone steps leading to the quarters belonging to the heir of the Saiyan Empire. The Prince's quarters were located on the top floor, and for creatures with average strength and the ability to levitate, a task such as this would be easily performed, but for the petite girl, each step she took, burned at her already exhausted muscles and the sting of her sore womanhood caused her teeth to clamp down on the inside of her cheek.

She was young and despite the fact that her shapes had merely began to form, she had a smooth and feminine figure, the lean form wrapped in the finest of fabrics, arms and neck clad in exotic jewels. The long, cerulean hair was tightly braided over her shoulder and her eyes, which had once been bright and pure like sapphires, now held a dull, grey-blue color as she glanced up at the large set of double doors at the top of the stairs.

Once, her unusual coloring had spared her from death, only to sentence her to a life in servitude, fully stripped of the ownership to her own body. Not able to remember living a single day in freedom, Bulma was more than used to manual labour but she had simply not been built for heavy lifting or working any faster than her weak body allowed, making her close to useless as a palace slave. And yet he had persisted in keeping her around.

Because just like the rest of her now, most likely extinct race, Bulma had been considered useless in every way possible, except but one.

The universe was home to plenty of wretched scums and filthy creatures, all hungry for power, wealth but especially for flesh, spending every single day of their miserable existence trying to avoid or exploit from the ongoing war between the Saiyan's and Icejins, but except for on the battlefield, the saiyans themselves were rarely seen amongst them. It had taken Bulma until her sixteenth year before she had been able to lay her eyes on one of them, and it had been with both curiosity and fear she had lined up with the other whores to greet the squad of saiyans deciding to grace their establishment with their presence.

Foolishly, she hadn't realized his importance back then, perhaps she would have averted her gaze then, she had only understood that he had been different from the others, important even. The saiyan had spent the night watching her with that penetrating obsidian gaze as more than one of his men made her theirs for the night, he hadn't moved an inch, his chin resting in his palm and like a curious feline, the furry, dark brown appendage had swayed lazily at his side.

Anyone could think, that to have a prince's attention was everything that a girl like her could have dreamed about, but if anything, her already miserable existence had only become worse. It had only taken one night in the Prince's company to forever extinguished the flame she had fought so hard to keep burning for so long, leaving merely a shell of warm flesh behind. And lately, death had become dangerously appealing, almost winning over her instincts to want to live.

With a loud groan, Bulma dropped her burden by her feet, wiping the sweat from her brows as she leaned against the heavy doors, trying to regain her breath. The doors had been designed for saiyan strength, and as always, she had to strain herself for them to open, but for once, entering the beast's chambers didn't fill her with overwhelming anxiety and crippling fear.

Prince Vegeta was not here and would not be for months.

With a snort, the girl rudely kicked the laundry basket into the dark chambers, refusing to lift it once again. The prince's clothes weighed a ton, the expensive apparels interlaced with metal and gemstones, and he owned a lot of them. As she bent down, Bulma's fingers grasped the rough material of the royal tunic, a piece of clothing she had been rewarded with removing from his body more than once. A chilled shudder travelled down her spine, despite freshly washed, it was as if his very presence was etched into the scarlet fabric.

Or so she thought.

Her body began to tremble uncontrollably as she turned to the shadows. The Prince couldn't have come back to Vegetasei yet, they would have been informed, she would have know. Bulma always made sure to know, so she could try her best to stay as far away from this place as possible, but it seemed as if she had failed this time around.

He wore a robe only, the bronzed skin of his muscular thighs bathed in the carmin red light from the nearly full moon, the hand resting against the armrest of the chair, held a glass of clear amber liquid. Bulma stood frozen to the ground, unable to scream or even breath, running would do her no good, he would only become more enticed, triggered by his predatory instincts, the Prince immensely enjoyed playing his twisted games with her.

"A-ah..." The girl gasped and shrunk back as his feet pulled back over the floor, steadying him as he rouse from his seat.

The saiyan's tall and muscular body was perfectly draped in a silk robe, the patterns a deep crimson shade where it hung loosely from his shoulders, giving her a glimpse of the broad chest. The light shifted as he moved from the shadows, and in pure shock, Bulma's eyes widened and she quickly fell to the hard floor. It wasn't her tormentor, it was someone else.

The King.

Bulma's breathing became shallow, only tiny gasps of air managing to pass her trembling lips as she dug her nails into the floor, she was quivering with fear, tears burning in her eyes. They spilled and trailed down her soft cheeks.

For once, she had thought she would be given a break, to be left with only her miserable self, but there was always another tormentor willing to break her down further. She had seen the lustful flicker in the King's eyes, the way he regarded her, it was the same as when the Prince called her to his chambers, it was the same with every saiyan.

King Vegeta didn't say anything as he approached her crouched and quivering form, the dark robes danced around his ankles, his feet bare against the cold, stone floor. He moved slowly, silently, disappearing from her line of vision as he moved behind her. Bulma tried to blink the haze away, the small puddle of tears becoming visible on the marble floors beneath her and even if she could have, she didn't dare to move a muscle in fear for her life.

"He's been speaking very passionately about you." The calmness of the deep voice startled her, it was warm and rugged, yet so painfully familiar. "Most of the time that boy don't know when to keep his mouth shut. But I do have to say, he did manage to tickle my curiosity somewhat this time."

Two pair of feet were firmly planted in her line of vision, thick bands of pure gold wrapped around his ankles. "Well, pick yourself together, girl. Stand up and let me see you." The King ordered brusquely, letting her know that he did not enjoy waiting for the things he wanted.

With her gaze firmly angled towards the floor, Bulma rouse on shaky legs, they felt so weak beneath her, she didn't know how long they would carry her. But in the darkest part of her mind she knew she wouldn't be standing for much longer, she'd soon be on her hands and knees or thrown down on her back, having her thighs widely spread as the saiyan before her forced himself between them. She knew if she glanced up, she would stare straight into a pair of viciously obsidian eyes, the very same as the ones belonging to the saiyan who constantly tormented her, daily and nightly.

The King's shadow fell over her, his large frame blocking out the small source of light the Prince's quarters offered. Bulma whimpered, it was something about this man's size that intimidated her. He would be big, he would tear her…there would be pain.

Without warning, his bronzed fingers reached out towards her face, and Bulma involuntarily flinched, knowing the pain would come.

"You are a rare breed my Pet, so saiyan in appearance, yet so delicate and innocent." His voice was low and rough, almost purring as his fingers moved to the cerulean hair, grasping the braid and gave it a tug, releasing the hair from its bonds. "It's tingling to the senses, I can see what he finds appealing about you."

The large hand roughly cupped her chin, holding her steady as he angled her head to the side, inspecting her as a man does goods he wishes to purchase. His thumb stroking gently over her plump lips… no, not gently, his touch was rough and demanding but not painful, his hands did not bring tears to her eyes as he moved on and allowed his fingers to brush over the smoothness of her cheek.

Bulma nervously shifted as the King rested his hand against her frail neck, sending tremors down her spine as he moved behind her, trailing his fingers over her skin. The man was towering behind her and she could feel the heat from his body as he pressed against her back, allowing her to feel the rock hard muscles of his torso. A weak protest escaped the petite human's quivering lips as his fingers entwined in her soft locks, brushing the hair away to expose her throat to him, the porcelain skin bearing marks of countless half moon shaped scars.

"He's not very gentle with you, is he..." King Vegeta's fingers trailed the blue to purple marks along her arms, the prints of his offspring's hands perfectly visible on her pale skin.

His hands came to rest heavily against both her shoulders, and without warning he pushed aside both straps to her gown, watching as the silky material slid down to expose her body to the cold room, the rosy buds of her breasts growing hard beneath his gaze.

"So soft." He purred, his warm hands sliding across her collarbone.

Bulma bit the inside of her cheek as the King cupped both her breasts in his hands, his fingers curiously inspecting and twirling the peaked nipples between his fingers. He bent down, taking one of the sensitive buds in his mouth, tasting its sweetness, the dark beard teasing her skin, just as his tongue teasingly swirled over her hardened flesh. The human glanced away, her dim gray eyes staring up at the ceiling as she hid herself inside her mind, allowing herself to venture to a different place as the Saiyan's tongue left a wet trail of saliva over her skin.

One of his arms suddenly wrapped around her torso from behind and pulled her into to him. "Mhmm, so small." He grunted and Bulma' lips parted slightly as she felt the hardness pressed against her back, it _was_ big.

The King's large hand slipped down over her soft stomach, to the blue triangle between her thighs, his strong fingers dipping between her moist lips, and Bulma squeezed her eyes shut. His touch stung so badly that it brought her to the brink of tears again, she was still incredibly sore but the worst thing was the sensation of his fingers against all the small tears and cuts from the rough treatments she had been forcefully subjected to some nights prior by some drunken guards.

Bulma shifted as he pushed towards her entrance, her teeth drawing blood from the inside of her cheek as she refused to make a sound, her face contorted in pain and fear. She had just healed up enough to leave her cot without howling in pain and now this man would ravage her instead, bringing her further injuries. The King was bigger and harder, and by rumours more ruthless to his concubines than the prince had ever been with her, she would break, not only her body but her minds as well.

"What a waste." King Vegeta close to huffed as he released her and Bulma's eyes widened in fear, she had not pleased him enough, he was going to kill her now.

 _So why was she almost relieved…._

The King's fingers around her throat burned like fire and as he angled her face up to his, she was finally allowed to look him in the eyes, and she had been right, it was the very same obsidian eyes staring back down at her, if not even more vicious. The anger present in them was only overshadowed by disappointment.

"Indeed, a brothel whore is no courtesan. Repeatedly fucked without care or fineness, turned into nothing but a hole to find momentarily relief in." The King moved even closer to her, his lips hovering over hers, his warm breath fanning over her. "Let's see if we can do something about that, I want to hear what you sound like when you scream beneath me."

Bulma's heart dropped as he grasped her shoulders and steered her off towards the bed, the very same bed the Prince had forced himself onto her countless of times since he purchased her from the brothel and brought her to Vegeta-sei. This man was exactly like his son and this time around, she was simply too weak, too emotionally exhausted to even try to protest. She didn't care what happened to her anymore.

King Vegeta slowed, stopping before the bed and as he grasped her wrists, he brought them behind her back, and surprisingly, Bulma could feel him tie her up with something smooth, yet sturdy. Saiyans were strong enough to never be harmed by the slaves they kept, it was very uncommon that they would have to restrain their prey as they played with it, he was planning something wicked.

"In my opinion, a woman drunk on pleasure is far more alluring, she should come to crave it, crave the anticipation of your touch, not hate or even fear it…" He said and pushed her forward, and with her arms tied behind her, Bulma simply fell on her face, her ass raised, it must have been a lovely view because the King groaned.

His hands moved over the back of her thighs, fingers digging into the softness of her plump flesh and all of a sudden she was lying stiffly on her back, her hands uncomfortably tucked beneath her, digging into her back. Even though Bulma knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but stare at the King where he sat on his knees before her on the bed, reaching out to spread her legs, baring her naked cunt to him.

The obsidian eyes met with hers, and Bulma quickly turned her gaze away, resting her cheek against the bed. The sheets were drenched in the musky and exotic scent that was all too familiar to her, a scent that she heavily associated with pain. How many times had she not buried her face in them and cried as the Prince fucked her into the hard mattress.

"Tell me, have you ever cried out for a man?" Two of King Vegeta's fingers were drenched with saliva as he reached between her thighs again, surprisingly making the stinging feeling of pain less excruciating this time. Involuntarily, Bulma shifted as his thumb stroke against the hood of her clit, pulling back the soft skin, exposing the the pale pink bead to his raw touch. "Have you ever begged for more?"

The King attentively watched her face as his fingers played against her womanhood and with her head tilted to the side, Bulma focused on anything but what he was doing, her brows tightly knit together in confusion. She wasn't sure of what he would accomplice for himself doing that to her… sure plenty of males had had weird fantasies they wanted to try with her, but touching her like this had not been one of them.

The cerulean haired slave's curiosity got the best of her and she slowly lifted her head from the bed and glanced at the male between her spread legs, watching his rough fingers move against her her wet folds, rubbing, stroking and pinching, and Bulma didn't even notice as she began to relax, the tenseness in her body slowly gave way for something different.

Drawn by something, Bulma peered up at King, but as she met the dark and intense stare, she once again diverted her gaze and pressed her lips together. She should not have done that, she could be killed for less.

Bulma inhaled sharply, the skillful fingers flicking over her clit caused muscles inside her lower stomach, which she barely had any use of unless it was by her own hand, to clench almost rebelliously. She had expected pain, instead his treatment was almost pleasant, delightful tingles pulsated through her, which almost had her wanting to purr in content.

 _No no no…._ Bulma shook her head, this act was not one she was supposed to find enjoyable.

A low growl escaped the King as he grabbed her thighs, roughly pulling her closer, placing his hands on either side of her hips. And like the animal he was, he lowered his head and inhaled her scent, his sharp nose brushing against her womanhood. Bulma's eyes snapped open and she squirmed beneath his touch, her eyes widened in shock as his tongue now tryingly lapped against her heated flesh, and without thinking she began to move away from the heat of his relentless mouth.

A deep rumbled emerged from deep within his chest, and with his hands firmly around her thighs, King Vegeta pulled the girl closer once again, causing her to fall back on her bound hands as he continued to taste her to his own devices. Bulma's eyes almost fell closed again, the soothing feeling of the King's tongue against her cuts and bruises became a mix between pleasure and pain, the muscles in her lower stomach tightening further as he pressed the broad appendix harder against her.

Unexpectedly, a mewl escaped her lips, her bound hands grasping the silky sheets beneath her as if to stop herself from moving when the King captured the sensitive bundle of nerves between his lips, allowing it to enter his warm mouth and when his teeth grazed it, her cunt started to pulsate with a sudden foreign need.

It had happened before, on a handful of occasions and always against her own will, that her body betrayed her. "Aaah… oh my god, fuck…" The moan fell from her lips without her intent, her hips rouse from the mattress, wanting to be closer to him as the pre-orgasmisc tingles rocked her body.

A dark smirk fell over the King's lips as he watched the girl writhe beneath his touch, his tongue slowly but surely working her into a frenzy, the pretty, pink lips parting in tiny gasps as he savored her, the sweet flavour was like nothing else he had ever tasted before. The peculiar female had been taken a long time ago, but he knew that this was a taste no one had had the luxury to sample before. She was a female who had never allowed herself to feel pleasure before, and was now being consumed by it for the first time.

Bulma whimpered as his tongue left her needy flesh, exposing it to the cool air, and this time it sounded almost displeased and she barely noticed as his shadow fell over her as he rouse, towering above her.

The cerulean haired woman's eyes shot open in alarm as two of the King's fingers began to prod at her entrance, she tensed up, but as they slid into her warmth with ease, a low moan spilled over her lips instead. Bulma's pearly white teeth clamped down on her lower lip as she stared up at the obsidian eyes with fascination, he held her gaze, daring her to look away from him as his fingers penetrated her with inhuman speed, his thumb reaching up to rub against her most sensitive spot.

Instead of cold indifference and malice, the obsidian eyes were filled with a dark flame and it was consuming her wholly. A jolt of pleasure surged through her and Bulma's resistance fully crumbled, her hips traitorously began to move and shamefully she met every thrust of his thick fingers, the tips brushed against something deep within her and she didn't know why, but she desperately craved to have him inside of her. The saiyan's thumb rubbed harder and faster against her clit and her back suddenly arched from the bed.

"Mmm.. ahh…. hnngh!" Bulma's lips parted, choked gasps filling the room as her inner muscles spasmed around him again, pulling him in deeper as if they were trying to make him stay.

The King withdrew his fingers, and all Bulma did was sigh weakly, sinking further back against the mattress, watching through lidded eyes as he tasted and licked the glistening essence off of them. All of a sudden she felt impossibly relaxed, warm and even a bit drowsy, but those pleasurable tingles emitting from her core was dying out too fast and Bulma quickly realized she didn't want them to.

As King Vegeta turned his attention back to her, he reached beneath her and without a word, he removed the restrictions binding her and suddenly her hands were free. The hand which had invaded her body reached for the tying of his own robe, opening it, allowing it slide down his shoulders. Bulma's eyes fell down to the engorged flesh, traveling the length of the long, hard shaft, pausing at the dark, swollen head which was leaking in anticipation. In the wake of her orgasm, she had almost forgotten what was to come.

The saiyan grabbed himself steadily, stroking the impressive cock in his hand, forcing more of the white fluids to expel from the glistening tip and without thinking Bulma slowly licked her lips. As he reached out, King Vegeta grasped one of her thighs, carelessly flipping her over on her stomach and Bulma's fingers dug into the mattress, tightly closing her eyes as he without warning pressed himself against her entrance, wetting himself in her juices.

"Nahh!" Bulma gasped as he pushed inside with a single thrust. "Ahh...hnngh"

Bulma had expected pain, but despite the King's impressive size, he slid inside of her with ease, completely filling her, almost to the brink of what she she could take, and it was a strange sensation. The state of having a cock invade her body was something Bulma was used to, but it had never been done like this, it had never felt.. so god damned fucking good.

Vegeta was grasping her slim hips between his much larger hands and he thrust himself inside with unrelenting force, the heat of his cock hitting her deeper than anyone had ever done before. Usually her face would be pressed into the mattress, but now Bulma was curiously glancing behind her, supporting herself against the bed as she watched the King's abdomen tightening, his muscles rippling with each thrust.

"So, fucking, tight!" He growled out with each thrust.

"Mhmmm.." Bulma cried as she felt herself tightening around him, milking him as he removed himself from her heat, only to mercilessly enter her to the hilt once again.

King Vegeta grunted, hitting her deeper than before and Bulma' eyes closed, her mouth falling open as her head hung down between her arms, allowing her body to sway back and forth with the rapid rhythm. She felt the tiny tingles build up again and a sudden desperate need for her to reach that peak filled her, and she tried to concentrate on feeling exactly the same again, pushing herself back to meet with his cock, feeling the sensitive tip repeatedly hit against that spot deep within her.

The callous fingers suddenly moved against her scalp, agonizingly fisting the cerulean hair, pulling her flush against him. The pace of his hips increased and the vulgar sound of skin slapping against skin resounded in the spacious room. His groans and grunts filled her ear and Bulma felt the pulsation of his cock and the sudden warm and familiar sensation of hot seed spilling into her. King Vegeta brought her almost painfully tight against him, pressing her down against the mattress with his full weight, the last slow, yet powerful thrusts of his softening cock making sure she took every drop of his royal seemen to her womb.

"Good girl.." He breathed heavily against her ear. "Take it all."

Bulma groaned against the sheets as he withdrew his length, the walls of her womanhood contracted around him as if trying to keep him in place, and all of a sudden she felt dissatisfied, her quest to reach her own release had abruptly halted.

The weight pressing her down disappeared and Bulma lay there panting, trying to regain her breath. A thin sheen of sweat coating her exhausted body, she was certainly a sight to behold, her cheeks rosy and her cunt pulsating, still stretched to accommodate him.

The mattress shifted beneath her as the King rouse from the bed, and with her last strength, Bulma rolled over onto her back, watching him as he stood and tightened the belt around his robe once again, reaching for the glass of amber liquid he had set aside before. She watched the King with confusion in her eyes, and in a moment of weakness, she caught herself hoping he could have lasted just a little bit longer, she had been so close to cumming again.

As he found her watchful stare on him, the obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, didn't you have things you were doing, move along with them."

It had certainly not been what she had expected, but Bulma's eyes respectfully lowered to the ground, and the moment she pushed herself up from the Prince's bed, she felt the generous amount of hot cum expel from her, dripping down along her long legs.

Bulma's entire body tingled in mix of fear and excitement as she slipped passed the King's intimidatingly large form, she didn't even dare to pause and pick up her dress, instead she tried to ignore his eyes burning into her back as she bent down to retrieve the laundry basket. She knew he would definitely be able to see his own handiwork, she felt the thick cum rub between her thighs with every step she took, and swallowing hard she walked over to the Prince's wardrobe as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

It was first after she closed the ornate doors behind her that Bulma sank down to the marble floor, not caring that the prince's clothes landed in a dissarread heap, or that his father's cum dripped all over them. Her breath fell in heavy gasps and her heart was beating impossibly hard against her frail ribcage. As she closed her eyes with a groan, Bulma realized that this had been the strangest, scariest and probably the most exciting encounter with a man she had ever experienced in her life.

And worst of all, she wanted more.

* * *

 _Perhaps to be continued, and if not I hope you enjoyed this little tease.. I mean piece_

 _XOXO_  
 _~TMP~_


End file.
